Talk:Level 1000/@comment-24693751-20150626085149
All I can do is share my experience playing this level on iPad/mobile vs PC. I posted my first comment about this level being impossible on mobile/iPad 9 hrs ago & unless they nerfed it on mobile/iPad btwn now & then, I have no idea how you guys are passing on mobile but good for you. As for me, I played countless times on both iPad & mobile & the closest I ever came was getting about half the orders. I just played on PC & passed the level after 2 tries w/ 2 stars, using no boosters. It was an insanely different experience. My first try I needed 323 more greens, 378 more blues & 336 more oranges. This was so much closer than I'd ever come before on iPad/mobile that I actually used my bars for more moves but still didn't complete the orders & didn't have enough bars to buy more. Actually glad b/c of how much better my 2nd try on PC went & am happy to have not only passed with no boosters but to have gotten over 2 million points to earn 2 stars. My PC is very old & it was difficult to play on but TG it didn't give out on me! I will go back & play on mobile at some point to see if anything is different but playing this level on/off all day I really need a break from it! One tip I wanted to share was something I think I read someone else suggest but I didn't really try it consistently until my winning game & am fairly sure it's the reason I won. I took the advice on the page for the most part & didn't waste many moves trying to set up combos. When I got a color bomb, which is often obviously, I matched it to a color that was next to it. If I had the option of matching w/a wrapped or a striped I would but most of the time it was just a regular color. My first try on PC I was matching them to whatever color was closest that I needed the most of. But my 2nd try I tried matching them with purple candies whenever possible & it actually caused MUCH better cascades & helped fulfill my orders faster. I noticed that usually purple was the dominating color on the board & since they're the ones you don't need, when you get rid of them it allows all the colors you do need to combine in all kinds of combos, cascades, etc. It was really pretty amazing! So whenever possible I just matched cb's to purples, if there were no stripes or wraps next to them. And if there were no purples I matched then to the next dominant color on the board which usually seemed to be green which worked too in terms of more specials during cascades. If I had played this on PC first, I would've thought SW Easy too. And still agree that's a good rating for PC. But my experience on iPad or mobile was pretty much that it was straight up impossible. I wasn't being sarcastic about the possibility of it being nerfed btw, I just can't think of how else so many ppl are able to pass easily now on there. I mean you can see from previous comments, that was just not happening before. Anyway I'm very happy to have finally passed this one with flying colors lol(pun intended) :)